Un soir d'été
by Mononoke No Neko
Summary: C'était un soir d'été. Kiba se promenait en regardant les étoiles. Le coeur plus ou moins rempli de tristesse. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit apparaitre Kakashi tel un chevalier sans cheval... ! Yaoi...
1. Présentation

**Titre de la fanfic :** Un soir d'été.

**Résumé :** C'était un soir d'été. Kiba se promenait avec Akamaru, en regardant les étoiles. Lorsqu'il en vit une briller plus que les autres...

**Personnages :** Kiba, Akamaru, Kakashi et Pakun.

**Lieu :** Konoha.

**Comment situer l'histoire :** Kiba est âgé d'une vingtaine d'année et Kakashi une bonne trentaine. On ne connait pas leur âge exact. Kiba est devenu ANBU (donc Akamaru aussi...) et Kakashi est redevenu ANBU.

Kakashi sors avec Iruka et Kiba est célibataire.

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fanfiction n'a pas de beta lecteur, donc si quelqu'un veut se proposer... Merci d'avance.  
Sinon il y aura du yaoi (relation homosexuelle) mais pas de lemon (désolée pour les perverses, si vous voulez les lemons, faudra me contacter...)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à qui vous voulez sauf à moi XD

N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP, reviews ou sur MSN ou part mail :

Voilà pour la présentation de la fanfiction, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, bons ou mauvais.

Pour ce qui est des reviews, je répondrais directement par MP aux membres enregistrés. Pour les reviews anonymes, je répondrais en début de chapitre.

Bonne journée !


	2. Chapitre un : Rencontre

**Chapitre un :** Rencontre

- Akamaru ! Dépêche toi, grogna Kiba, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Ouaf ! Répliqua le chien blanc, qui était en train de faire sa crotte, ouaf ouaf !

- Mais non, idiot ! Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ? Fit le brun en rougissant, Je le trouve juste très fort... Et autoritaire... Et puis... Mignon...

Kiba se secoua les puces, euh la tête... Et reprit.

- Mais ça ne veut en aucun cas dire que je suis amoureux de lui. Je l'admire juste, arrête de te faire des idées !

- Ouaf ouaf ouaf ! Aboya Akamaru

Pour des questions de commodité je vais vous traduire les paroles d'Akamaru. En effet peu de personnes parlent couramment le chien... Donc reprenons à la dernière réplique de Akamaru.

- Moi je suis certain que tu mens ! Aboya Akamaru

- Penses ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, rigola le jeune homme, ce n'est pas toi qui vas me faire changer d'avis...

- Les humains sont des idiots.

La discussion se finit là. Akamaru finit de pondre son caca et ils purent continuer leur ballade. Il faisait frais, c'était agréable. La lune était haute dans le ciel et les étoiles semblaient éclabousser la voute céleste.

Les deux amis se sentaient vraiment bien. Ils marchaient depuis une quinzaine de minutes quand ils l'aperçurent. Le coeur de Kiba fit un bond. Il était vraiment là. Son visage était éclairé par la pleine lune et son corps se découpait du paysage, comme rayonnant dans la nuit. A ses pieds s'agitait un chien au poil marron et un bandeau de ninja.

Kakashi et Pakun se promenaient apparemment aussi pour profiter de la fraicheur de la nuit. Akamaru eut un rire nerveux et fit remarquer à Kiba qu'il tremblait. En effet, Kiba était pris de légers tremblotements à la vue du ninja copieur. Il lui semblait que tous ses organes, surtout son coeur, prenaient un malin plaisir à danser la samba.

Akamaru lui rougissait, il avait toujours eu un faible pour le chien de Kakashi. Bon faut dire aussi que c'était le seul chien qu'il connaissait, à part ceux de sa famille...

Kiba crut rêver lorsqu'il entendit le ninja le saluer.

- Salut ! Tu fais quoi par ici ?

--

La suite au prochain chapitre x) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis... Merci :)


	3. Chapitre deux : Discussion

**Chapitre deux :** Discussion

_Kiba crut rêver lorsqu'il entendit le ninja le saluer._

_- Salut ! Tu fais quoi par ici ?_

--

- Et bien je... Euh je... Je me promenais... Par là... Bafouilla vaguement Kiba

- Je vois, fit Kakashi avec un sourire rieur.

Tout d'un coup, sans qu'on sache pourquoi, l'homme partit dans un fou rire inexplicable. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et un rire sincère, frais et cristallin franchit ses lèvres.

Kiba, gêné, ne sut plus où se mettre. Il réussi tout de même à lui demander la raison de son hilarité. Entre deux hoquets, Kakashi parvint à lui répondre.

- C'est ton... Ton chien... Ahahah !!

Il ne réussi pas à en dire plus et pointait du doigt Akamaru, rouge de honte, pris la patte dans le sac.

En train de flirter avec Pakun.

Kiba fit alors soudain la concurrence avec une tomate. On ne distinguait même plus ses deux griffes rouges tant son teint était écarlate...

- Enfin Akamaru ! S'indigna son maître, au comble de la honte, ça ne se fait pas ça ! T'as pas honte ?

- Ben techniquement là c'est toi qui à honte nan ? Répliqua le chien blanc

La ferme !

Évidement seul Kakashi ne comprenait pas le dialogue entre les deux amis. Il ne parlait pas le chien, lui. Mais il avait à peu près compris l'essentiel et le regard peiné de Pakun lui fit comprendre que les avances d'Akamaru n'étaient surement pas vaines... Ça s'était du scoop !! Enfin, il aimait beaucoup les chiens donc il fit quelque chose pour Akamaru.

- Tu sais Kiba, ton chien n'a pas tord, c'est la nuit, il fait bon, la lune est pleine... Et ses testicules aussi apparemment... Mais si il a envie de se faire Pakun... Je le lui laisse je ne suis absolument pas jaloux, ajouta il en riant.

Akamaru n'en attendait pas plus, il bondit sur l'occasion, enfin sur Pakun, et l'emmena à l'écart, histoire de lui montrer un peu ses talents de séducteur...

Kiba quand à lui était vraiment gêné.

- Je suis vraiment désolé... Il ne sait pas se tenir... Expliqua le brun consterné

- Ce n'est pas grave, on peut faire comme eux si tu veux !

--

La suite au prochain chapitre x) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis... Merci :)


	4. Chapitre trois : Proposition

**Chapitre trois :** Proposition

_Kiba quand à lui était vraiment gêné._

_- Je suis vraiment désolé... Il ne sait pas se tenir... Expliqua le brun consterné_

_- Ce n'est pas grave, on peut faire comme eux si tu veux !_

--

Kiba écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu...Quoi ?

-Mais non je plaisante ! Fit l'argenté avec un sourire.

Nouveau rire. Plus court. Parce que bon, c'est bien gentil de rigoler mais c'est pas ça qui fait la conversation...

Kiba attendit patiemment que Kakashi eut finit de rigoler donc.

« Il a vraiment un humour pourri... » Pensa le jeune garçon.

C'est vrai qu'on aurait presque pu penser qu'il était drogué... Cependant Kiba l'avait suffisamment espionné pour savoir qu'il ne prenait pas de substances illicites...

Le maître avait en effet des habitudes bizarres, comme se doucher à l'eau glacée, puis bouillante, puis de nouveau glacée, ou alors manger des sardines avec de la glace à la vanille... Mais il ne se droguait pas ! C'était un fait, il était naturellement bizarre.

Mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme, et Kiba, non content de l'admirer, commença à doucement tomber amoureux de lui. Doucement j'ai dit. Il s'est pas réveillé un matin comme ça, en se disant « Tiens, aujourd'hui je vais tomber amoureux ! ». Non c'était une autre histoire. D'ailleurs on s'en fout un peu de cette histoire... Revenons en à nos moutons. Pendant qu'on parlait de l'histoire passionnante de Kiba (...) Kakashi, lui, a arrêté de rire. Quand même ! Kiba avait presque commencé a se demander si il ne fallait pas appeler les pompiers. Genre « Allo les pompiers ? Oui j'appelais pour savoir si vous pourriez venir m'aider à débloquer mon ami ? Oui c'est ça, je n'arrive pas à trouver le bouton d'arrêt... Merci, au revoir »

Nan, très peu pour lui...

--

La suite au prochain chapitre x) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis... Merci :)


End file.
